Olemattomia ihmeitä
by Pohjantahti
Summary: Ihmeitä ei tapahdu eikä niitä ole. On vain sattumia ja naurettavia ajankohtia, jolloin sattumat päättävät sattua. Tai niin Arthur Kirkland uskoi, ennen kuin hän päätyi pelastamaan erään ranskalaismiehen hengen eräällä metsästysretkellään.


**A/N:** Jälleen FrUkia, tiedetään. Joku voisi myös huomauttaa siitä, etten ole kirjoittanut mitään aikoihin. Siitä voin syyttää rakasta kovalevyä joka meni hajalle ja vei kaikki rakkaat ja vähemmän rakkaat tekstit mukanaan.

Voi mennä hetki ennen kuin saan itseni taas tottumaan jatkoficin julkaisuun, joten julkaisutahti voi olla hieman hidas (toivon ettei liian hidas kuitenkaan). Nauttikaa ja heittäkää kommenteilla!

_-.-_

_Ihmeitä ei tapahdu eikä niitä ole. On vain sattumia ja naurettavia ajankohtia, jolloin sattumat päättävät sattua. Ja vaikka hän olisi lukenutkin itsensä taikauskoiseksi, hän ei olisi missään nimessä kutsunut sitä ihmeeksi._

_Naurettava sattuma. Maailman kosto sille joka toimi väärin. Osoitus siitä, että hänellä ei ollut oikeutta toivoa. Sellainen kohtaloin oikku, joita tapahtui vain rakkausromaaneissa, sellaisissa, joissa oli onnellinen loppu._

_Jos hänestä kirjoitettaisiin tuollainen rakkausromaani, hän ei lukisi sitä loppuun asti, koska jo alku vaikuttaisi epäuskottavalta. Jos se kaikki ei olisi tapahtunut juuri hänelle, hän olisi väittänyt kirjoittajaa mielikuvituksettomaksi. _

_Ehkä tarinassa olisi kuitenkin jotain ihmeellistä, vaikka ihmettä siinä ei olisikaan._

_-.-_

Oli elokuu. Tarkkaa päivää hän ei tiennyt, eikä sillä liiemmin ollut väliäkään. Kun asuu yksin eikä ole juuri tekemisissä ihmiset kanssa, kun ei ole mitään tekemistä ja päivistä on tullut yhtenäistä puuroa jossa jokainen on täysin samanlainen ja millään ei ole merkitystä, myös ajan kuluminen on täysin merkityksetön seikka.

Ennen niin ei ollut. Aikanaan hän oli ihminen, jolle jokaisella tunnilla oli merkitystä, jolla oli työ ja jolle jokainen päivä tarjosi jotain uutta. Jos joku oli ollut perillä maailman menosta, se oli ollut hän. Jos joku vähänkään arvostetumpi piti juhlat seurapiirien kermalle, löytyi hänet aina kutsulistalta.

Hän saattoi sanoa nauttineensa elämästään.

Hän oli ollut nuori ja hänen siinä iässä saavuttamansa asema oli antanut hyvän syyn kunnioitukselle. Se miten hän oli alunperin löytänyt itsensä köyhänä kaupungista ennen tätä kaikkea, oli aivan toinen tarina. Kaikki vain olettivat, että hän oli kasvattanut varsin mainittavan omaisuutensa kovalla työllä, taidolla ja kyvyllään puhua ihmiset puolelleen. Oletus ei mennyt aivan metsään, ei suinkaan, kyllähän se totta oli. Mutta loppujen lopuksi keinot joita hän käytti, olivat kaukana kunnioitettavista.

Hän oli ollut tarpeeksi viisas ja tarkka sanoissaan puhuakseen itselleen työn kirjurina. Julma totuus kuitenkin oli, että hänellä olisi mennyt kuukausia että hän silloisesta tilanteestaan olisi päässyt niin varalliseen asemaan, että olisi saanut edes asuntonsa maksettua. Niinpä hän alentui muihin keinoihin.

Ihmiset toimivat omituisesti.

Hän oli aina pitänyt itseään varsin hyvätapaisena ja kunniallisena miehenä, mutta pakon edessä hän oli alentunut varastamaan. Aluksi vain sen verran että hän tuli toimeen, mutta sitten koko touhu oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän oli ennemminkin varas kuin kirjuri. Hän onnistui haalimaan itselleen kokoon pienen omaisuuden. Ja kun vielä puhui oikeita sanoja oikeille ihmisille, näytteli tarpeeksi hyvin ja sijoitti pariin menestyvään yritykseen – hänen ei tarvinnut enää vaivautua tekemään jotain niin tylsää kuin kirjurin työtä. Ja hän oli ansainnut varsin mainittavan aseman alle vuodessa.

Kaikki oli mennyt täydellisesti, kunnes vajaa vuosi sitten... no, asiat eivät enää onnistuneetkaan. Se oli yksi varkaus ja siitä maksettiin hänelle hyvin. Mutta hän mokasi. Hän teki niin typerän virheen kuin kukaan saattoi ikinä tehdä. Hän jäi kiinni ja pakeni, otti mukaansa niin paljon rahaa kuin vain saattoi ja katosi jäljettömiin.

Ne syyttivät häntä sen parin vuoden ajan riehuneesta rikosaallosta, eikä hän voinut kiistää omaa, varsin suurta osuuttaan. Ja niin hän oli päätynyt etsintäkuulutetuksi, häntä etsittiin joka paikasta ja hänen oli vaarallista olla missään tekemisissä ihmisten kanssa.

Hän tunsi itsensä säälittäväksi. Pitkästä aikaa.

Hänen elämänsä ei ollut enää hohdokasta. Hän asui pienen kylän lähellä, parin tunnin verran sinne kesti kävellen. Eli ei kuitenkaan liian lähellä. Siellä oli vain kourallinen asukkaita mikä sopi hänelle vallan mainiosti – ainakaan vielä kukaan ei ollut tajunnut etsiä häntä sieltä. Ja jos olikin, kyläläiset eivät tajunneet sotilaiden hakevan juuri häntä, eihän hän koskaan näyttänyt näille kasvojaan eikä kertonut oikeaa nimeään. Hänen maineensa oli kokenut mukavan kolahduksen. Ensin hän oli ollut huipulla ja nyt sen pienen kylän asukkaat pitivät häntä hulluna mökkihöperönä.

_Hän _oli Arthur Kirkland. Kylän asukkaat tunsivat hänet vain nimellä Evans. Tavallinen sukunimi, saman nimen kantajia oli niin monia, että joukkoon oli helppo eksyä.

Se elokuu oli sateinen. Vaikka niinhän lähes jokainen kuukausi oli, kun Englannista puhuttiin. Hänen mökkinsä oli varsin pieni. Yhden suuren huoneen, jossa oli keittiö ja pieni oleskelutila, siellä oli vain hänen makuukomeronsa, johon hänen sänkynsä juuri ja juuri mahtui. Huolimatta siitä, että mökki oli aivan eri tasoa verrattuna hänen edelliseen taloonsa joka oli ennemminkin kartano, Arthur tavallaan piti siitä.

Hän oli aina ollut omalla tasollaan ihminen, joka nautti lukemisesta ja joka oli nuorempana elänyt omissa pienissä haavemaailmoissaan. Lapsena hän olisi suorastaan rakastanut mökkiään. Silmien katse kääntyi kirjahyllyyn, jossa oli pari riviä vanhoja, kulahtaneita kirjoja. Vaikka tietyllä tasolla kyläläiset saattoivat jopa pelätä häntä, hän ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan törmännyt sen mukavampiin ihmisiin. Kun sitä oli kysytty, hän oli kehitellyt tarinan siitä miten hän oli menettänyt koko omaisuutensa ja päätynyt asumaan siihen silloin autioon mökkiin. Suurin osa hänen kalusteistaan ja rakkaista kirjoistaan olivat nimenomaan sen pienen kylän asukkailta, jotka eivät olleet huolineet niistä minkäänlaista maksua.

Arthur nojautui pöytään ja antoi pienen hymyn nousta kapeille huulilleen. Todellakin, jos hän olisi elänyt elämänsä toisin ja voisi nyt asua normaalisti siellä, hän rakastaisi kylää. Rakasti nytkin, vaikkei päässyt nauttimaan siitä niin kuin olisi halunnut.

Huulilta pakeni huokaus ja katse kääntyi vuorostaan ikkunaan. Vesipisarat valuivat yhä sen lasia pitkin, mutta sade oli lakannut. Hänen pitäisi lähteä ulos.

Vielä kerran huokaisten hän nousi seisomaan ja työnsi tuolin jolla oli istunut huolellisesti takaisin pöydän alle. Parilla askeleella hän saavutti naulakon ja hän heitti siinä roikkuvan viitan niskaansa. Mieluummin Arthur olisi kulkenut vain takki päällä, jos olisi huolinut edes sitä, mutta hänen vaistonsa käski häntä olemaan varuillaan, vaikka tuskin metsässä ketään liikkuikaan. Hän otti oven vierestä vielä pienen pärekorin toiseen käteensä ennen kuin astui ulos.

Kun asuu yksin metsässä, kaukana muista ihmisistä, sitä oppii kaikenlaista, kuten hyödyntämään tietoa, jonka aiemmin on lukenut vain huvin vuoksi. Jo parin ensimmäisen kuukauden aikana hän sai hyvän käsityksen siitä, mitä siellä saattoi pistää suuhunsa kokematta ruokamyrkytystä ja miten hän saisi hoidettua tavanomaisimmat sairaudet ja haaverit. Siitäkin huolimatta, että ihmiset olivat aina väittäneet saavansa ruokamyrkytyksen jopa leivästä jonka hän oli vain _voidellut. _

Sade oli kastellut metsän ja nyt auringon pilkistäessä pilviverhonsa takaa puut ja maat kimaltelivat tavalla, jota oli vaikea kuvailla ellei sitä itse nähnyt. Hän tarttui oven vieressä seinää vasten olevaan jouseen ja nuolikoteloon, joita pieni katos oli suojellut kastumiselta. Miksi hän taas olikaan jättänyt ne ulos? Jokin pieni ajatusten oikku sen täytyi olla, normaalisti hän kyllä huolehti tavaransa sisälle. Arthur huokaisi jälleen kerran. Hän teki sitä nykyään paljon. Vaikka hän ei koskaan ollutkaan ollut mikään seurassa viihtyjä, niin jatkuva eristys alkoi käydä jopa hänen hermoilleen. Alussa hänen ajatuksensa olivat kuluneet uuteen elämäntapaansa tottuessa ja sen jälkeen hänet oli jopa vallannut pienoinen innostus. Nyt sekin oli laantunut eikä hänellä ollut enää mitään, missä hänen mielenkiintonsa pysyisi.

''Arthur, et nyt vajoa ajatuksiisi tai jäät ilman ruokaa'', hän moitti itseään. Ääni oli puhumattomuudesta käheä ja särähti hänen korvaansa. ''Voi kun hienoa, nyt minä puhun itsellenikin. Tätä menoa tulen hulluksi.''

Siis jos hän ei jo ollut.

Englantilaismies ravisti nopeasti päätään ja pitkiksi kasvaneet etuhiukset valahtivat silmille. Sukiessaan niitä pois edestä hän muistutti itseään siitä tosiseikasta, että vaikkei sillä sinällänsä ollut enää väliä hänen pitäisi edes hieman huolehtia itsestään. Eivät silmille hyppivät hiukset ainakaan parantaneet hänen tilannettaan.

Hän heitti jousen ja kotelon selkäänsä ja sen muutamat nuolet kalahtivat. Hän pakotti ajatuksensa keskittymään vain siihen tosiseikkaan, että hänen pitäisi saada ruokaa. Niinpä hän alkoi tarpoa eteenpäin, märän maan litistessä kenkien alla.

Askeleet kulkivat tottuneesti siihen samaan suuntaan kuin jokaisena päivänä sitä ennenkin. Tai jokaisena, jona hän poistui mökistään. Reitti vei kauemmas kylästä, entistä syvemmälle metsään, joten se oli kaikista turvallisin. Siellä harvoin liikkui ketään tai ainakaan Arthur ei ollut kehenkään törmännyt. Jousi oli mukana vain turvallisuussyistä. Eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt milloin sitä tarvitsisi ja hänen tilanteessaan ei vain voinut olla liian varovainen. Sateesta huolimatta hän oli joutunut eilen käyttämään useita tunteja metsästäen, joten onneksi hänen ei sitä tarvitsisi tänään tehdä. Hän pärjäisi saaliikseen saamallaan jäniksellä ehkä jopa huomisenkin. Olettaen, että hän löytäisi tarpeeksi marjoja selvitäkseen niillä ja vähäisellä lihalla. Loppujen lopuksi hänen taidoillaan pienestä jäniksestä kuin ei kovin paljoa lihaa saanut.

- . -

Hän itse arvioi, että aikaa olisi kulunut tunti, mutta hänen ajantajunsa oli hämärtynyt jo ajat sitten. Hän kuitenkin onnistui keräämään jonkin verran varmasti syömiskelpoisia marjoja. Hän kun ei siinäkään mielessä ollut mikään alan osaaja ja hän halusi pelata varman päälle. Se nyt siitä vielä puuttuisi jos hän saisi jonkun myrkytyksen. Samalla koriin oli päätynyt muutamia kasveja joilla hän tulisi täydentämään varastonsa, niin tarpeetonta kuin se olikin.

Arthur oli jo lähdössä takaisin mökilleen kun hän kuuli sen. Hevosen.

Hirnunta oli kova äänistä ja suhteellisen hiljaista, mutta selvästi hätääntynyttä. Hän jännittyi välittömästi ja suunnitteli jo pakenevansa metsän siimekseen niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Mutta sitten hirnuntaan sekoittui huuto. Huuto, josta jopa sinne asti kuulsi tuska.

Arthur tosiaan oli tullut hulluksi.

Sen sijaan että hän olisi omaa nahkaansa suojellen pinkonut pakoon, hän teki juuri päinvastoin – hän säntäsi suuntaan josta ääni kuului. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan olla hiljaa ja pysyä piilossa, mutta samalla kulkea nopeasti.

Kun hän kuvitteli olevansa lähellä, hän hidasti askeleitaan juuri sopivasti kuullakseen kavioiden äänet. Hän kyyristyi välittömästi niiden tullessa hänen mielestään aivan liian lähelle. Jos hän olisi noussut, niin ratsastajat eivät olisi todennäköisesti edes nähneet häntä. Hän kuuli puhetta, karhean miehen äänen jos tarkkoja ollaan, mutta hän ei erottanut sanoja. Hevosia oli äänestä päätellen kaksi tai kolme ja ne kannustettiin laukkaan. Pian ääniä ei kuulunut enää ollenkaan.

Arthur suoristautui. Ne eivät suunnanneet kylää tai hänen mökkiään kohti, mikä oli hyvä. Vain ohikulkijoita, sitä ne todennäköisesti olivat. Miksi ne olisivat huutaneet? Jos joku olisi loukkaantunut, niin tuskin ne olisivat noin nopeasti lähteneet. Lopulta hän päätti varmistaa asian ja jatkoi matkaansa suuntaan, josta miehet olivat tulleet.

''Uteliaisuus se kissan tappoi'', hän huomautti itsekseen, välittämättä enää lainkaan yksinpuhelustaan.

Sinä päivänä se ei kuitenkaan koskenut häntä.

Englantilainen saavutti pienen aukion, joka oli täysin hevosten talloma. Puiden ympäröimä paikka olisi itse asiassa voinut olla kauniskin, mutta nyt maa värjäytyi punaiseen siinä makaavan miehen alla. Vaikka se olikin ties kuinka suuri riski hänen omalle turvallisuudelleen, Arthur ei jaksanut juuri sillä hetkellä välittää. Hän säntäsi miehen luo ja huomasi heti ensimmäisenä pinnallisen, katkonaisen hengityksen. Tämä oli elossa.

_Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta yllättäen tuon miehen henki tuntui tavattoman tärkeältä ja pelastamisen arvoiselta. _


End file.
